


Nerds

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Dribble Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, i know its short, thats why its a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever, just keep pretending that Jensen Ackles isn't the son of god and like, the sexiest man alive ever and i'll continue pretending I believe you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds

Derek Hale was probably the most obnoxious, surly, werewolf in the history of all werewolves, and considering all the werewolves he had met stiles couldn't help but find that a little bit impressive. at this very moment Derek was displaying his very finely tuned powers of angry pissy-ness by what stiles was sure was supposed to be a glare, but looked more like a pout. 

“Come on man you have got to admit he’s cute. Even Scott admitted it and he is like 100% hetero. Straight as a ruler and not the bendy kind. so don't get all weird on me over this. You just have to admit that those eyes are a gift from god to all of us watching this show.” He said crunching popcorn in his mouth with a laugh and Derek just scowled at him. 

“Whatever, just keep pretending that Jensen Ackles isn't the son of god and like, the sexiest man alive ever and i'll continue pretending I believe you.” 

They continued their marathon, and five episodes later Derek actually responded. “I prefer Misha.” 

Stiles laughed for a good five minutes. “Nerdy ones more your style?” he joked. 

“why do you think i put up with you?” Derek said with a wink, that was a wink right. yep. a wink.

 

Stiles was laughing hysterically now, because maybe the sour wolf, wasn't so sour anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the fluff, I just had this little clip of half domestic sterek stuck in my head so i just... i dont know shared it with you all.


End file.
